The Fall of Antioch: A Minecraft World War Episode
by AlexeiVolkoff
Summary: Believe, or Believe Not. This is another episode from the 1st Minecraft World War stories.
1. Prologue

Prologue ==================================================== I've been debating for a while now whether to release these logs. I imagine many would be infuriated to see someone infringe the Treaty, but in the end I don't really give. I wasn't really in the Great War. I saw it in passing, but I was really too early in my Minecraft career to give it much thought at the time. However, due to recent events, atrocities, and the stir in the community as well as real life, I've taken it upon myself to show the world an Unseen War. So, if you want to believe it or not, this isn't actually a story. More like, a War account. I don't know if anyone will believe it. Probably not. The people who were in it might hunt me down, but I don't care any more. These logs, which I will slowly release, weren't written by me. Well, sort of. I added some of my own knowledge here and there, and censored any too vivid accounts or any personal details. I have also given new names to the main organizations involved, to cover the actual information, and to make it more memorable. But someone else wrote the main body. I was just given them one day at a dead drop. But honestly, do what you will.

I barely play Minecraft these days anyway.

NB: All words in quotation marks (") are by the real person. Any other parts are by yours truly. Anything in [x] is either censored, or codeword sensitive - As in, I've replaced the names.  



	2. C1

C1 ==================================================================================== "Ah... [Antioch], the jewel of the Pretty Scary Update. It was a beauty. It had the best builders, the best coders, the best community. It had a website, a wiki, a [flippin']  
logo. It was marvellous, for the time. Some called it a new era of Minecraft Servers.  
Others called it progress. Some just didn't give a [darn]. It also happened to be one of the earliest staging platforms for [SHIELD]. They used it to find suitable recruits to the cause, to find diamonds in the rough. They used it to launder internet traffic between their different servers, and to send agents across the whole game. It really was a beautiful strategem. But they hadn't yet learnt from the first attacks. So this one was the REAL start of the war."  
This account was a testimony by an ex-[Hydra] agent, who turned late in the war. He was interrogated, used, made into a full fledged agent, and apparently made quite a buck out of it, especially from the servers he now owns.  



	3. C2

C2 ===================================================================================== "You could tell, back then, when an attack was about to begin. People would stop joining the server suddenly; there would be a sudden lag. These were the first signs of an impending [Hydra] attack; we always started with the nukes [DDoS attacks...].  
The internet on the server would slow. Then, the lag would clear up a little, but the glitches would increase. These were signs the firewalls and DDoS protection was failing. You see, back in the good ol' days, we didn't have massive industrial scale server providers. Yeah, we had server providers, but they were cheap, and they just gave you the server, and let you do the rest. None of this Professional Hosting [bat-excrement].  
The firewalls were visibly down when the lag stopped. The protection was gone;  
your server was now officially done for. And that was how the attack began."  



	4. C3

C3 ==================================================================================== "You see, I had been recruited by [Hydra] back in 1.3.2, just before the War began.  
I saw it as an 'oppertune moment'. And, well, while it was fun at first,  
blowing stuff up, hackin' some baddies, puttin' arrows in the knees of those [darned] moderators Skyrim style, it was when [Hydra Command] found out that my favourite server was [Antioch] that I saw something was off. I was put into a private server with this top-guy, and some kinda wierd command meant I wasn't goin'  
nowhere. We had a 'quiet chat' about the server, and I spilled the beans on it's admins, providers, even the local players. And then they said I should get ready to jump into it."

The agent is reffering to the physical attacks, after the coded attacks. Read on...  



	5. C4

C4 ===================================================================================== "So, I was one of the first guys with boots on the ground at Antioch. After the code fell,  
me and three squads of other agents jumped into the server. They'd call us the 'Gatecrashers" after the attack. And it wasn't no battle, that's for sure. It was chaos.  
You see, when the code fell, it essentially meant that anyone logging on afterwards basically had operator commands." How this was possible, I'm unsure. Do we really want to know? Perhaps I should research into it a bit more...? "And while we were ops, the people on the server were lagging, and could barely log out or do commands due to their lag from the Fall. It was a massacre.  
We'd been given our orders before we hopped in. We were to eliminate all the players,  
ban all guests, grief the server, and while that was happening, the hackers were getting busy destroying all backups and server essentials. What we did on this server was atrocious. It's probably just a war story to you guys now." It was. Especially after the Kormak Failure. [Antioch] was brushed aside after that. "We killed the players.  
Hundreds of them. Blew them up as they stood there, floating in the lagstorm.  
And if they respawned, we just killed 'em again. And again, and again, 'ad infinitum'.  
I watched as hundreds of hours of work was obliterated off the map. The spawn, in flames.  
The logo, blotted off the map. I even watched as they /nuke'd the entire plot world,  
including my own mansion that I had built. Then the hackers crashed the server, and it burned."  



	6. C5

C5 ====================================================================================== "To [Hydra], me and the squads were heroes. But I really didn't feel like it. I could tell a few of my guys were on the same level. So me and the other more grim guys said we were takin' a break, and as soon as we logged off, we came to you guys [SHIELD].  
And we were taken into welcome, if not a bit bitter, arms. We talked about the inside info, and still are, as I can see from the lever-mic on the table. I just hope we can help you guys out, and we can stop what we did from happening again."  
The intel proved useful, but not immiediatly. The attacks continued, despite all the testimonies. Many servers fell, but the attacks on Antioch, it's sister servers, and later in the war, Kormak's Server, are of particular note.  
That's all for today. 


End file.
